Cherries and Cigarettes
by AyumaKasaga
Summary: Kyle likes cherry candies, Christophe likes cigarettes. Kyle likes them together, and Christophe lists the things he likes about Kyle. 'tophelovski, oneshot, fluffy.


Kyle Broflovski had a strange addiction to cherry flavored candies.

He always had some kind of cherry flavored item on his being: Jolly Ranchers, lip balm, Blow Pops. You name it, he most likely had it.

Christophe DeLorne had an addiction to cigarettes. He also had a strange addiction to Kyle.

Kyle had an addiction to kissing Christophe right after he smoked and right after he ate a cherry Jolly Rancher.

It was a smoky, cherry taste, and Kyle thought it was tasty.

Christophe hates it though; he wishes his boyfriend would just let him smoke in peace sometimes.

But Kyle never leaves him alone, but Christophe doesn't care. He can't seem to leave Kyle alone, either.

-xxx-

"Aww, Pussy needs his lip gloss for his pwetty wittle boyfriend?" Cartman teased, smashing his cheeks together and making smoochy noises. Kenny laughed in the background, while Stan and Wendy (holding hands as always) jumped in front of Kyle (as always) and began to fight his battles (_as always._)

"Shut up, Cartman! You should be supportive of Kyle and Christophe! I'm sure if you were gay, Kyle would support you too!"

"Pfft, no he wouldn't," Stan cut in, waving his hand, "he would totally make fun of him. And so would I." Kyle snorted and muffled his laughs with his bright green gloves.

"Shut up, Stan! I'm trying to prove a point here!" Wendy huffed and crossed her arms.

"Aww, Wendy, c'mon, I'm proving a point, too!"

It was a typical Cartman/Kyle/Stan/Wendy argument, but Cartman had already quit once Wendy started talking and went to Kenny, and the two started walking towards the gas station to get some snacks and go back to Cartman's to play video games. Kyle popped a cherry Jolly Rancher into his mouth.

"As much as I'd like to stand and watch you two make out," Wendy blushed and Stan snickered, "I'm gonna go find Christophe and exchange spit with him."

"Later dude," Stan said between laughs. Wendy waved to Kyle and the happy couple walked towards Stan's car to go over to Stan's house and most likely make out there.

Kyle walked towards the side of the school to find Christophe propped against the wall, smoking, as always. Kyle simply walked over and removed the cigarette from Christophe's mouth, slipping his cherry-flavored tongue inside the smoke-filled cavern that was open to protest.

"I was smoking zat you know." Christophe said with a slight glare.

"Yes, I know." Kyle said, mimicking his accent. "Did you know zat zees sings can keel you?"

"Yes, but do you see me caring?" Christophe swiped the cigarette back and smoked the rest of it, then put it out against the brick wall of the school.

"Wanna go to Stark's Pond?" Kyle asked, running his fingers through the other's hair.

"Why would we do zat?" Christophe asked. Kyle shrugged.

"I don't want to go home." he replied simply.

"Ahh. Don't feel like seeing your muzza?" Christophe smiled smugly.

"Yeah. I love her, but she's just such a...Such a-"

"Beetch?" the brunette supplied.

"...Yeah."

"Okay zen, let us go to ze Stark's Pond you seem so fond of."

-xxx-

The couple arrived at Stark's Pond, walking around the forest near it, Christophe's arm around Kyle's waist.

"...Why do you like me, Christophe?"

"Eh?" Christophe asked intelligently, caught off guard by the question.

"Why do you like me?" Kyle asked again.

"Well..." Christophe thought a while then sighed, pushing down Kyle into the grass (the snow had melted a little, but it was still wet, making Kyle complain and later move into Christophe's lap) "I'm going to name ze sings I like about you, Kyle Broflovski. Eet is a very long list, so you must be patient, yes?" Kyle pulled out a cherry Blow pop and unwrapped it, putting the sucker into his mouth and nodding.

"You're very cute. Your 'air es a pretty colour, your eyes are like emeralds, and you 'ave cute fingers." Kyle pulled off his glove and inspected the pale hand, then Christophe took it with a smile and placed kisses on his fingertips, "You're very smart, and not afraid to speak your mind." he kissed the backside of his hand and his smile widened at seeing Kyle's, "You 'ave a big 'eart, and an even bigger smile. Zere is so many sings I love about you, Kyle, and I don't 'ave ze patience to list zem all, but I sink you get ze point, yes?" Kyle's cheeks were on fire and his giggling wouldn't cease. "What es so funny?"

"You said 'love', Christophe DeLorne," Kyle whispered, giggling again. Christophe blinked, then took Kyle's hand again, admiring it with a smile.

"'Guess I did." he replied.

"You love me, Christophe DeLorne." Kyle said, louder than his original whisper.

"Kyle-"

"Christophe DeLorne loves me," slightly louder, not quite a shout, but getting there,

"Kyle-"

"Christophe DeLorne loves me!" a shout now,

"Kyle Broflovski, I swear to ze cocksucker zat es God-"

"Christophe DeLorne loves _ME_!" Kyle stood up and screamed, "_CHRISTOPHE DELORNE LOVES KYLE BROFLOVSKI!!_"

Then nothing was heard except the happy chirping of the birds, Kyle's labored breathing, and the rustling of the leaves as the wind blew through them.

"...Kyle...Did you seriously-" Kyle burst out laughing, and fell back down into Christophe's lap. "Kyle, what ze hell es-" he was cut off by Kyle's smiling lips on his.

"I love you too, Christophe DeLorne." Kyle whispered breathlessly, cheeks still as red as the sucker he held in his hand.

As the two kissed again, Christophe couldn't help but think about what a wonderful plan it was to come to Stark's Pond.

-xxxxxxx-

YAYYYY 'Tophelovski!

So yeah this oneshot really had no point, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, It's late and I'm tired so of course it makes no sense! :D but anyway, leave a review! I'd appreciate it!


End file.
